The Wildcats Senior Journey
by POPSTARxxROCKSTARXX
Summary: This will bring them closer. Senior year does change them but this is only the beginning. follow this tale as these friends deal with taking a path that leads to their future but keeps them togehter. bad summary really good story. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

The Wildcats Senior Journey

Chapter One:

Troy Bolton was in his newly re-done truck, making his way to pick up his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. They had just finished a long weekend of celebration. The wildcats had won their big game on Friday. He couldn't believe high school would be over with in just a short amount of time. It was about to be February and the night before troy was trying to rack his brain for ideas of something to do for Gabriella on valentines' day. He wanted everything to be special it would be the first night that he would tell her he loved her.

He pulled up to the Montez home and noticed Gabriella's mother was trying to put some boxes in the trunk of her car.

"Hey Ms. Montez, need a hand?" he asked before lifting a box into his hands and placing it into the trunk for her.

"Thank you troy." She noticed his face light up at the sight of Gabriella appearing in the doorway. Ms. Montez had asked her daughter if she could help her carry the boxes her company had asked her to keep in stock until needed at the office.

"Mom this is the last once." Gabriella placed the last box in the trunk of her mom's car and turned around to greet her boyfriend.

"Thanks sweetie, oh and unfortunately there is a good chance I'll be home late today." She noticed the look on her daughter's face was extremely saddened by this news.

"But mom, you said that we could start planning my party tonight." Gabriella didn't like whining to her mother, especially because her mom didn't mean to bail on her, unfortunately work had to come first this time.

"I'm sorry baby. Maybe troy can help." Ms. Montez grabbed her purse and started the car, waving goodbye to her daughter and her boyfriend she pulled out of the driveway and proceeded to work.

"You know what I just realized?" Troy stated as he picked up her bag and placed it in his truck.

"What's that?" she asked looking up at him with a beautiful smile.

"We've been standing her for at least ten minutes and I haven't given you a good morning kiss." He kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away to open the door for his girlfriend.

"Thank you boyfriend." She smiled at him. No person could deny the fact that these two were in love.

For Gabriella, she knew that Troy Bolton was the only person in the world for her. Once she had become a teenager boys did take a liking to her but all they wanted was….well I think you can connect the dots on that one. These were the moments that Gabriella wanted to hold on to. She knew they both could wind up separated next fall.

"Hey, you ok over there?" He started the truck and smiled at her as they made their way to East High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

East high school's favorite couple walked into the school hand-in-hand. The day started out pretty normal. The only interesting thing that happened first period was the topics discussed. Taylor announced the last meet for the scholastic decathlon would be this Saturday afternoon, prom committee would have their meeting this Friday after school, and the year staff's meeting was moved to today at 4:30 P.M. As everyone took in all of Taylor's very useful information as she quaintly put it, the class was interrupted when the new student walked in.

"Class this is Ms. Tiara Gold who is a transfer student to east high, I'm sure you will all make her feel very welcome." Once everything calmed down Sharpay Evans started to talk about the auditions for the spring musical being held during free period this morning. Ms. Darbus announced that the sign-ups for auditions would be due by the end of class.

"Kelsi could you please hand me the list?" She asked the young woman who was frantically writing away before handing it over. Ms. Darbus read over the list quickly with a surprised look on her face.

"Wow, almost the the entire class has signed up." Many of the wildcats looked over at Kelsi for an answer.

Now all the wildcats were making their way to the auditorium for free period auditions.

Everyone was talking at a million miles an hour.

"I just thought that since it was the last show everyone would want to do it." Kelsi didn't really know how else to say it.

"It's not that we don't want…" Taylor started along with everyone else. Technically all the wildcats were extremely busy. Taylor had to edit the yearbook, Jason was retaking at least two of his finals, Gabriella had to help with the decathlon meet this Saturday and prom committee, not to mention she was also on yearbook staff with Taylor.

"Look I get that we are all busy but, this is our last chance to do something together." Kelsi realized she was begging but this show needed to be different, especially since the alternative would be Sharpay Evans: the one woman show. Kelsi looked over to Gabriella, who was standing next to Troy. She laced her fingers with his.

"Troy." She whispered with a pleading look on her face—she knew he couldn't resist.

"I'm in." All eyes landed on Troy. He knew it was the right thing to do. They wouldn't be able to do this ever again. This was their moment, the last chance to do something amazing and really fun as a team, as friends.

"Come on wildcats, we're all in this together, right?" he smiled at his friends and teammates.

"They're right you guys. This is our last chance to do something together. So, what's it gonna be wildcats?" Gabriella, the bookish shy girl that no one used too notice her friends all realized at that moment they needed to do this, for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The next few hours went by pretty quickly. By lunchtime the school was full of the buzz that the senior class would be putting on their last production for the musical as wildcats.

Martha Cox was excited to enlist the help of her dancers. The basketball team was a little nervous; they were all really good dancers but had never done a choreographed presentation on stage in front of the student body. This was going to become one of the most original productions to say the least. After all their classmate and somewhat friend Ryan Evans would be showing them how to perfect the jazz square.

"Oh my goodness, this is going to be so much fun." Martha was talking to Zeke and Jason when kelsi walked to the table.

"Hey guys I think I've got most of the music ready for rehearsals." She came and sat beside Troy and Gabriella. Most remembered when Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had both sang the callbacks together. Troy changed when he had met Gabriella, he had figured out how to become a person who didn't have to hide part of who he is from others.

His friendship with Kelsi had become something special also, another person to be real with. Kelsi felt as if Troy had become her older brother type of figure that she could go too if things ever got tough. Troy's relationships' with the one's he loved was tested when they all worked together at Lava Springs country club. Things were twisted for a while but, once Gabriella forgave and forgot so did everyone else by that point.

"Awesome job kels." Gabriella was reading one of the songs, in case someone didn't realize by now she was with Troy Bolton she would announce it in a subtle fashion by wearing his letterman east high wildcat jacket. She loved being able to show her support, Gabriella was proud of him.

So wildcat, what's goin' down this afternoon?" she turned to ask her boyfriend while their friends carried on with their conversations.

"Might hang out with the guys for a bit, why?" he looked over at her to see she was trying to possibly ask him to do her a favor, which of course Troy would do anything when it came to his girlfriend, they all knew that by now.

"Well I was hoping I could get a ride home since my mom is working and Taylor's gonna be here for a while. I could also use a hand in my part planning." She added the last part hoping that would actually be able to happen this year. Troy smiled at the thought of being able to celebrate her turning eighteen with her, Since Gabriella had never really had that many friend until moving to east high she spent most of her birthdays' growing up with family. Her mother would bake her a special cake just for her and her older sister would come from school to spend some time with her little sister.

When Gabriella was in the sixth grade her older sister Mia was her best friend. They were as close as sisters' could be, and still are. Once their parents divorced the following year Mia transferred to Northridge Academy, she received a scholarship due to her particular study habits that she passed along to her baby sister. So being without family was the only problem. Gabriella was hoping Mia would be able to come home for a visit soon. Mia said that right now the only thing she is really focused on is school—trying to find her place and what to do with her life.

"Uh hello, no offense hoops man but why didn't you ask any of us girls about party planning?" Kelsi asked point to Taylor, Martha, and the rest of the gang.

"I agree, I'm not really good at making every detail completely awesome, that's Taylor's territory." Troy smiled to his friend before she turned away from talking with Chad.

"Now Troy you are so sweet, and right if I may add." She stated the obvious fact before turning away from Chad and smiling to her best friend.

"I'm afraid if I let some people help it won't be exactly be my party anymore." This would be her first real party with some of her closest friends attending, she afraid of it becoming over-dramatic as some would say.

"Although, I could use some help with invitations." Once that was said all of her friends began making lists of who would be doing what.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Troy was walking out of his study hall, his last class for the day. Today's class seemed like it wouldn't end. Normally he would head to practice with the team but, basketball season was over he sometimes was a little unsettled about it. Walking down the steps he spotted Kelsi.

"Just the guy I was looking for." She said before giving him a friendly hug as they proceeded in one direction.

"What's up Kels?" he asked as they walked toward the direction of his locker.

"Gabriella wanted me to tell you if you could help out the year staff with some stuff really fast, she promised it wouldn't take long but apparently know one in there is strong enough to do one task Taylor requested." Without giving an answer he shut his locker and started in the needed direction. Troy noticed Kelsi had the song that Gabriella was reading at lunch.

"Working on some new tunes?" he asked. Troy had always told Kelsi that she was talented, considering not many people could do the amount of things most of his friends' did.

"Just some rough cuts of a song for the show." Kelsi spoke as they walked into a room full of the people in charge of the yearbook. They both turned to each other with confused looks on their faces. Taylor seemed completely frantic while Gabriella was panicking along with her. Troy walked in their direction as Kelsi went to see if Taylor needed any help.

"Hey ladies, need a hand?" he asked noticing the looks on their faces, they seemed completely stressed.

"Thanks for coming." Gabriella collapsed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her for a moment, kissed her forehead, then asked

"What is going on in here?" They looked around the room and noticed others running around like crazy. It was complete chaos, somehow they needed a quick, organized plan.

"Know one can agree on anything, there are barely any photos, and those boxes are too heavy." Taylor pointed to the stacked up boxes in the middle of the room, which is when Chad came into the room. He noticed all the chaos with a confused look on his face.

"This place looks like a zoo." Chad said as he said hello to his friends and gave Taylor a comforting hug.

"Do you guys think you can give us a hand?" Gabriella asked lifting her head away from Troy's shoulder long enough to sound somewhat awake.

"No sweat." Chad announced, he snapped his fingers to the confusion of Troy. He then remembered that was the signal for Jimmy and Donny. Jimmy "The Rocketman" and his little buddy Donny both were new to the wildcats. The seniors noticed potential in these two, so as tradition they were being treated a little different than most to say the least.

"What is in this thing, Two ton bricks?" Jimmy was probably the most interesting wildcat to ever grace the court. He idolized the one and only Troy Bolton himself, he thought if they could be friends he would somehow get to become more like east high's greatest.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella smiled at the two young freshmen making them stand completely still. To say that almost every male student in east high was in love with Gabriella Montez would be an understatement. Once everything had calmed down after a bit Troy pulled his girlfriend aside.

"So why exactly was I needed here?" He asked pulled a chair out to sit in as she sat herself on his lap.

"Well to be honest, I just needed an excuse to see you." She smiled at him as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"Gabriella, we need you over here." Taylor called from across the room.

"Let me know when you're done, I'll take you home." Troy turned the corner of the hallway. A couple of seconds later he heard Kelsi calling after him. She was holding up one of her songs.

"Hey wildcat, I've got a song ready for you guys to do in the show." Somehow she realized that if Troy was going to be on stage in front of the entire school he would be more comfortable with the rest of the wildcats and mostly Gabriella by his side. The two walked down the hall for a moment before noticing his dad and coach Jack Bolton.

"Dad" Troy sometimes was a little apprehensive about being the coach's son, but now that the season was over with some of the pressure had gone away. Since he didn't see his father during the day Troy hadn't said anything to him about the musical. He was unsure of his reaction; it's true that the coach already somewhat had his son's future planned. University of Albuquerque had been in the game plan for quite some time. Thinking about the future was scary for anyone young. Troy had known nothing but basketball his entire life, so when he sang with Gabriella he felt something he hadn't before.

"It's a good thing I ran into you both, Darbus wants to see you." Coach looked at his son with a questionable stare.

"Did she say why?" Kelsi asked breaking the silence between father and son.

"She just said it was important, see you at home Troy." Jack said goodbye to the two before heading in the opposite direction to see something about a paper jam in the yearbook staff room.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled at his dad before he and Kelsi walked to the auditorium knowing that Ms. Darbus would be there after school as usual. Today was becoming an interesting journey for the wildcats, not realizing what could come next. All would be in for a ride of a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Well I'm glad you all could join me in the theater for this glorious occasion." Troy sat next to kelsi and the two were just a few seats away from Sharpay and Ryan.

"Look could we just get on with it." To say that Sharpay was persistent would be a source of gratitude for this young female. Always believing that the spotlight should belong to her she had manipulated her way to being the ruler of the school.

"Well, alright then, as some of you may know the prestigious school of Julliard is offering one scholarship to an east high graduate. I'm here to tell all congratulations." Troy was very confused, why was he here? What would this school want with him?

"Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and yes even you also Mr. Bolton." He looked up to see Ms. Darbus handing him a book that read 'Julliard School of the Arts'. As the others walked out of the room Ms. Darbus called for Troy to wait a moment before leaving. He gave Kelsi a hug goodbye, congratulated Ryan, and just smiled to Sharpay. He walked over toward the stage and sat on the edge.

"You seemed confused, Troy." He was feeling very odd at the moment.

"I think that I should be the one to tell you, I sent in an application with your name." Most others would possibly be mad, somehow he was calm.

"I'm not mad, just confused as to why?" That's all he really wanted answered. Out of all of the kids in class, why him, what singled him out of everyone else.

"There's something different about you on stage Mr. Bolton, my advice just think about it." Troy's cell phone was ringing, a phone call from Gabriella.

Troy texted Gabriella to meet him at her locker, he turned the corner and and noticed she just opened her locker which made many papers and books spill out.

"I thought you were a little more organized, babe." He smiled at her before helping her pick u the stuff that had fallen on the floor. A hefty sized envelope caught his attention.

"Thanks, now we can go." She noticed his expression, one definition cold be stunned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" That was the first thing he asked when they got in his truck. The envelope was from Stanford University, Gabriella had been chosen for having a special invitation during college week. One week during the school year most of the senior class would be experience early college life for a week.

"I don't know I just…didn't want to make you think that…." Before she could finish what she was saying Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately. He got out of the truck first to help her out, Gabriella opened the front door and walked into the kitchen. Troy sat at the table and put his backpack on the floor next to him. Gabriella walked over to the fridge and grabbed two sodas for them. About forty five minutes later the two were done with their homework.

"So what are you thinking?" Gabriella asked breaking the silence. Troy turned to her before speaking a word.

"Honestly, I'm proud of you." All she cold do was smile, he was being so wonderful. How could she ever be without him? Gabriella hated that for the first time in a long time, she might be alone on a journey that could take her away from someone who really loved her.

"This is an amazing opportunity, you have to do this." Troy was happy for his girlfriend, it's what she deserved. Of course this could set forth their pathway for fall but, he knew that right now was all they needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The next couple of days seemed to fly by. The entire gang was busier than usual, rehearsal schedule for the musical was posted on Tuesday. It seemed like a good way to finish out the year, hanging out with your best friends. Ms. Darbus announced at the first rehearsal that this musical would focus on senior year. All the energy, emotion, anxiety, and pressure was going to be represented to the school in a very interesting dynamic. Everyone was actually becoming excited, Ryan would be choreographing the dance numbers and of course Kelsi would write the music.

It was now Friday morning and Troy and Gabriella were sitting with their friends when the subject of college week came up.

"Are we all seriously not going to be anywhere near each other that week?" Zeke asked, he would be attending one of the top colonary institutes to study gourmet cooking, Jason was going to check out U of A with Chad. Troy was suppose to be going with them, but ever since he told his friends about the whole Julliard deal he wasn't exactly sure what he would be doing. The truth was he had received offers from other schools, but he didn't know how to break the news to his teammates or his father.

Taylor would be heading off the Ivy League school of Yale University and now that Gabriella had told everyone about Stanford, that was her college week pick. She still had thoughts of possibly staying home and attending U of A with Troy but, she knew what he would say to that.

"Realizing that we won't have each other a little while longer is scary." The others couldn't help but become sentimental to Martha's comment. The gang went on with their daily routine. The school day ended with the big buzz of the final Scholastic Decathlon meet. Tomorrow was a big day for the team. Troy knew how important this was to Gabriella, not to mention she was on prom committee. So they both were walking to her locker.

"So what are you going to do right now?" she asked him as they walked toward the meeting after grabbing some things out of her locker.

"Guys thought we could go play some baseball." Jason had suggested at lunch earlier they go play a pick up game after school, no pressure just some fun for once. At least until the meeting was over. They even invited Ryan Evans along, Just so rehearsals wouldn't be that awkward to a certain extent. Everyone had realized over the summer that Ryan wasn't evil that was all Sharpay.

"Hey captain, you coming or what? Chad was at the other end of the hall with the rest of their friends. Troy kissed her goodbye and waved to Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi who had just joined to have another extracurricular activity for her college application. Not to mention a little extra girl talk for the ladies to dish on everything they couldn't say around the guys.

When Troy met with the team he was a little confused when they started walking towards the locker room.

"Guys I thought we were going to…" Troy was wondering what could be going on they didn't tell him about.

"Let's just say the new wildcats haven't had a proper initiation, yet." Chad was grinning as if they had just one the biggest game in the world. He told Troy the plan that the team had come up with during study hall. Troy and Chad signaled for the others to get ready, Jason gave them the sign to go. They walked into the locker room and suddenly noticed that Jimmy and Donny's clothes were just lying there on the bench.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jimmy and Donny were still wet from the shower. The seniors knew it was the moment they needed.

"Well we think it's time that you both received a little something from us. " Troy pointed to his and Chad's lockers. Jimmy was speechless, Donny just smiled at them.

"Thanks guys this is so awesome." Chad and Troy took their positions.

"What's the combination?" They young men both turned around to see Troy and Chad running off with their clothes. Troy turned down the hallway with Chad not far behind. The younger boys were chasing after the older two. Without realizing they ran into the room where prom committee was in the middle of a meeting. There were gasps from some of the girls until laughter settled into the room.

"Bolton, Danforth." It was the voice of their English teacher Mr. Carrington, they suddenly remembered he was the teacher who was also in charge of prom committee. If he was cruel enough that could result in no prom for either of them.

"Surrender these two guys there clothes." Jimmy and Donny were strategically holding there towels so they wouldn't fall off. They grabbed their clothes and jetted out of the room. Troy looked over at Gabriella, who had a smirk on her face,

"You two get out of here before I give you detention." They ran out of the room holding I their laughter until they were a good distance away. This would go down as the greatest senior prank in east high wildcat record books. Now that is something to tell at a ten year reunion.

The wildcats all met out on the baseball field and played a game for awhile. When Troy Threw a pitch to Ryan he heard his cell phone ring.

"One second guys." He answered it to of course hear Gabriella on the other end. She asked him to meet up in fifteen minutes. He hung up to notice that most of his teammates glaring at him.

"So the girl is more important than your boys?" of course Zeke was only joking. He was happy for his friend; maybe someday he would get his chance to be with the girl of his dreams. Now that all the craziness of last year had died down they were all chill with Gabriella. If Troy cared about her, then so did the others.

Later that evening Gabriella was having dinner with her mom when she asked her about her day, Gabriella told her about the antics of the wildcat prank, then switched to the topic of prom.

"Did the committee decide on the theme?" Gabriella loved being able to share moments like this with her mom knowing they probably wouldn't last much longer. Not long after her graduation her mother would be back out traveling for her company yet again, although she had decided to stay in Albuquerque to finally settle in one place it would mean a good deal of travel for just a little while longer.

"Yes we did, Its the last waltz, very romantic." She smiled at the thought of actually going to prom.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" Ms. Montez couldn't help but wonder if her daughter would be going with a certain person.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping soon." She smiled at the thought of them going to prom together. Gabriella didn't want to get her hopes up but, a girl can dream. They finished dinner just as the doorbell rang. Gabriella opened the door to see the figure of a person she didn't expect to be standing in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"Mia, oh my god what are you doing here?" she couldn't believe her sister was standing in front of her. Their mom ran over and gave her daughter a hug.

"Sweetie, what's going on? Why are you home?" Not that she wasn't happy to see her but it was a surprise to have her oldest child in front of her if she was suppose to be in school They all walked in the direction of the living room to sit and talk.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" Ms. Montez was concerned fearing that something could be wrong with Mia. She looked at her children to find that Gabriella seemed just as nervous as her mom was.

"Let's just say I needed a break." Mia didn't exactly know how to tell her mother what had really happened. She could possibly talk to Gabriella about this but, the thought of disappointing her mom was more than she could handle for tonight. Right now all she needed was a good night of sleep, she was pretty drained.

"Look it's getting late and someone here has to lead her scholastic decathlon team to victory tomorrow." Ms. Montez smiled at Gabriella Mia also had a proud look on her face. Ms. Montez said goodnight to her girls before hearing the doorbell ring once again.

"Now who could that be?" she asked looking at her children. Ms. Montez answered the door to find Troy Bolton standing on her front porch.

"Hey Ms. Montez." She let him into the living room, Gabriella went up to her boyfriend, she kissed him on the cheek and noticed he had a questionable look on his face.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked after greeting her boyfriend hello. Mia stood back watching the two of them interact with one another. So this was the Troy Bolton, when talking with her younger sister on the phone and through e-mails Toy had become her favorite subject.

"Troy this is my sister Mia. Mia this is my Troy Bolton, my wonderful boyfriend." Mia greeted Troy with a warm smile and a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you." They both greeted one another, Gabriella felt very happy to be introducing he two most important people in her life to one another. Troy sat down next to Gabriella while Mia decided to go explore her room upstairs.

When her mom had told her that New Mexico would be there permanent home, at least until they graduated, she had made sure there would be a room for Mia. She found her mom putting her bags in her room.

"Thanks mom, I'm sorry I came home unannounced but I just needed some time." Ms. Montez smiled up to Mia. All she wanted was for both her children to be happy.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything, is there something I can help with?" Mia let out a sigh.

"I do need to talk with you and Gabriella but I think her boyfriend came to talk with her about something." Ms. Montez helped Mia unpack some of her things when she noticed a bruise on one of her arms.

Downstairs Troy and Gabriella were talking to each other about nothing too important. Troy was feeling overwhelmed, when he had gotten home from school he had found more offers from other colleges. Not really knowing who to turn too he decided to talk with the only person he could think of, his best friend who just happened to be his extremely understanding girlfriend. He realized that they had discussed being apart but honestly it was hard for Troy to comprehend being away from Gabriella.

"I just want all of this to slow down, everything is so good right now." Was the first thing Gabriella said after a moment of silence.

"Yea but there's no denying we are going to graduate whether we want it too or not." They both wanted time to just stop; being together was the only thing that mattered. Troy placed his around Gabriella before changing the subject.

"So your sister is home." Troy said smiling to Gabriella, although he had just seen Gabriella with Mia for a few minutes he realized that there was a connection between these two sisters no one could penetrate.

"She decided to surprise us." Gabriella was a little worried, the last time she had talked to Mia she realized something was wrong, even now she new that Mia was hiding something.

"I love when she's here but, I don't know. I feel like there's something she won't tell me." Gabriella was absolutely concerned for her sister; Troy kissed her forehead before reaching into his back pocket.

"When I got home today I found this." Troy revealed her a letter that was addressed from Berkley University. When the subject of college had come up at the beginning of the school year they had both talked to each other about the possibility of being near one another. Gabriella didn't want to take anything away from Troy but, all he wanted was to be with her.

"Troy are you sure, because U of A has been your dream. I don't want you to give up something you love all because of me." Troy kissed her softly; he opened the letter after a moment to see what it had said. Troy couldn't believe what it read. They were offering for him to visit for college week, now he really had a decision to make. The only question would be what to choose.

"Congratulations, this is an amazing opportunity for you." Gabriella hugged him, she was genuinely happy for Troy.

"Thanks." This would be one decision he would have to make on his own; this is his choice for his future. Troy read over the letter once again when he noticed something.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked when she sat back down on the couch, Troy's expression looked completely shocked.

"Apparently while getting to come for college week they would like for me to meet with some pretty important people, including the Dean of the school." He passed the letter to Gabriella; once she read the news her boyfriend had just announced she became ecstatic. They talked about this for the next fifteen minutes until Troy realized he probably should be getting home.

"Tell your parents, I bet they'll be thrilled." She smiled as they walked to the front door.

"I don't think thrilled would be the right word, but thanks anyway. Did you need a ride for tomorrow?" Gabriella had almost forgotten about the scholastic decathlon meet tomorrow.

"That would be great." She kissed him goodbye before shutting the door and walking upstairs to see what her mom and sister were doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Gabriella was at the top of the stairs and noticed her mother was in Mia's room helping her straighten things up.

"Need some help?" Gabriella asked, she noticed that Mia had unpacked almost everything she owned. Which means she could be home for a while, Gabriella wasn't sure if she should be happy or concerned at the moment.

"No thanks, I heard your big scholastic decathlon meet is tomorrow." Mia said before placing the last of her bags away in her closet.

"Yea, mom Troy said he'd come pick me up in the morning." Gabriella announced to her mom looking in her direction, she sat on her sister's bed as their mom waked to the door.

"Well I will be there, so will your sister." Ms. Montez turned to both her children before speaking.

"Goodnight girls, don't stay up too late. Mia, we'll talk tomorrow. All of us." She turned to her daughters before closing the door behind her.

"O.k. girl spill, tell me everything about your boyfriend." Mia smiled to Gabriella. They were both happy to have some time together, although Gabriella had realized that her sister had come home for a reason.

They stayed up talking like they use to, before their lives went in somewhat opposite directions. Mia told her sister about some adventures she had at school, avoiding the subject of why she came home. Gabriella received a text message from Taylor when they realized it was getting pretty late. Mia said goodnight to her sister, who had fallen asleep to her ipod while lying on her bed. Mia decided to get ready for bed and went into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas. When she took off her shirt she realized that a lot of her bruises were still visible, she knew she had to tell her family or suffer the consequences of losing a loved one.

Mia couldn't believe this had happened to her. School had become a nightmare her ex-boyfriend decided if he couldn't have her, no one could. When she decided enough was enough they broke up. The only problem was he couldn't take a hint. He started spreading rumors that Mia was easy, according to all of the guys in school she was a slut. Mia felt truly alone, kids made her out as some sort of freak just because she was smart. Her and Gabriella use to be made fun of as kids but it was worse for Mia, especially now that she didn't have any friends around her at school. That's one reason she envied her sister. The past week had been hell in slow motion. All Mia wanted was to be left alone. It's bad enough she was normally the smartest kid in class, but now this disgusting rumor about her hooking up with a teacher to get a good grade was spreading rapidly.

Mia had decided to confront her ex-boyfriend Brandon about this stupid rumor he had decided to start, unfortunately the conversation turned violent in Mia's favor. How could someone who claimed to care for her wind up being the one who hurt her. Mia had gone to confront Brandon one day after school.

"I can't believe you." Mia was standing by the lockers that Wednesday afternoon, Brandon was becoming very agitated.

"So what I'm having fun. Deal with it." Brandon turned to Mia she noticed a dark look in his eyes. She tried to turn away when Brandon snapped suddenly and grabbed her arm.

"I thought I made it clear, If I can't have you no one will." The conversation turned more intense as Mia realized she needed to get as far away from Brandon as possible. Suddenly, she was being thrown into the lockers she saw the dark look in his eyes. His fist came in contact with her face before everything went black. The last thing she remembered hearing was Brandon saying something she could faintly hear before having everything turned black.

"If you tell anyone I won't just kill you I'll go after your sister."

Mia went to bed feeling more scared and nervous. She had been having the same nightmare ever since the incident which resulted in no sleep.

Morning came not long after Mia had woken up once again from another nightmare. Gabriella woke up due to Mia's constant movement while sleeping. She figured it was due to the fact of whatever was on her mind. She didn't want to pry, Mia would talk when she wanted too tell them.

"Good morning." Gabriella said as they both were getting ready for the day. Mia went downstairs for breakfast. She grabbed some cereal just as she heard Gabriella coming downstairs she was on the phone trying to calm down someone. Mia sat at the counter when Gabriella made her way over to her.

"Taylor calm down, trust me we're so prepared for this, Yes…just relax everything is going to be fine." She hung up the phone and got a bowl of cereal for herself. They sat together quietly since Gabriella didn't have to be ready to go for a while they went to the living room to watch TV.

"So are you excited? Today's a big day." Mia looked at her sister.

"It's our final meet so of course, but Taylor's freaking out." Gabriella said just as the phone rang. Ms. Montez called from upstairs if one of them could get the phone. Mia grabbed the phone, it was Ms. Montez's boss calling to talk to her.

"Mom, its Mr. Riley on the phone for you." Ms. Montez traveled down the stairs to get the phone. She was hoping her boss didn't call her into work today. She had put her work first for quite some time now, she wanted to make up for lost time and now that both er children were home they all needed time together as a family.

"Hello Mr. Riley, How are you." Ms. Montez sounded happy but looked to her girls with an apologetic look on her face.

"Well to be honest Maria I called to offer you a higher position in the company. You are a value to us and I'm afraid with your children graduating soon you might want to find work elsewhere." Ms. Montez was speechless, this was the opportunity she'd been hoping to have in her career but her mind immediately went to Gabriella and Mia.

"Maria, we were wrong to not offer this to you sooner but we would like to make it up to you. If you could please think about it and get back to me, the job wouldn't start until summer so get back to me at your earliest convenience." They hung up the phone. Ms. Montez turned to her daughters not exactly knowing what to say.

"What's going on mom?" Gabriella asked noticing the look on her mothers face. She looked at Mia to see if she had any clue what was going on.

"Sit down girls." They sat on the couch across from their mother.

"That was my boss on the phone just now and he has offered me a higher position in the company. It's the opportunity I've always wanted but now I'm not sure about taking this offer, he's given me some time to think on it. I wanted to talk with you both first before I make a decision." She let out a breathe Gabriella turned to Mia. They wanted their mother to be happy but this could mean not being together as a family for a long time.

"I think you should do whatever will make you happy." Mia spoke after a moment of silence.

"Yea, I agree whatever you decide we'll support you." Gabriella said agreeing with her sister. About an hour after the conversation Gabriella was getting ready when she heard Troy's truck coming to a stop outside. The Mntez Women stepped out the front door. Mia hugged her sister and wished her good luck as she got into the car with her mom so they could follow Troy and Gabriella to the meet.

"Does someone need a ride?" Troy asked Gabriella as he pulled her closer to kiss her cheek. She didn't notice how nervous she was until they pulled up to East high. Troy could sense the feeling she had.

"Baby don't worry, all wildcats are number one win or lose." She realized if Troy was there everything was going to be o.k. Once Troy was seated with Ms. Montez and Mia he noticed that Sharpay and Ryan were sitting a couple of rows behind them. Things were tense for the first two rounds, the reams were tied by the end so the speed round would take the first winner with the correct answer. Since the speed round was mostly math and chemistry questions Gabriella would be up against West High's smartest opponent, Laurel St. Claire. The two walked to the center of the stage, Gabriella's mind seemed to go blank at the moment. She couldn't think of anything to say. Troy could see how nervous she was becoming. He turned to their friends who were sitting a couple of rows in front of them. Jason and Chad signaled for Troy to come closer, somehow he realized they had a plan to calm her down and show support for their friends. Troy and the rest of the team stood up, Chad signaled for the guys to follow when needed.

"What team?" Chad chanted.

"Wildcats!" The guys followed

"What team!" they started again as half of there class that was present in the audience joined along.

"Wildcats!" They all stood up, Troy looked over at Gabriella, she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Wildcats, Get 'cha head in the game!" Everyone cheered Gabriella realized she could actually do this. Laurel and Gabriella began the speed round, with one question left East High was in the lead, if Gabriella got this right they would win.

"What is the answer to the equation on the board?" The announcer asked. Before Gabriella could think of what it might be Laurel buzzed in her answer.

"It's six." She answered proudly

"That is incorrect." Gabriella studied the equation then buzzed in to answer the question.

"It's four." She looked up at the announcer to see if she was right.

"Correct, the winner of the scholastic Decathlon is East high." Gabriella shook Laurel's hand, the audience cheered as the team celebrated on stage. Taylor, Gabriella, Martha, and the rest of the team met their friends in the hallway, Gabriella ran up to Troy to say Thank you.

"I new you could do it." He smiled proudly and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Troy looked over to see Mia and Ms. Montez coming over.

"Congratulations." Mia hugged her sister, just as Jason asked the obvious thing on everyone's mind.

"Hey, who are you." Gabriella then felt a little odd. She'd never had such a close group of friends before, she hoped they would like her sister.

"Everybody this is my sister Mia. Mia this is everybody." They greeted her with a warm smile and a hello. She felt very welcomed, they all stood around talking for a while until someone brought up a trip to the mall. The guys groaned until Troy realized they need to come up with an original idea for asking the girls to prom. He had an idea in mind but realized Chad was most likely nervous to ask Taylor. Of course Troy was anything but calm when thinking about asking Gabriella so a trip to the mall could maybe calm their nerves.

When their shopping adventure had started the guys decided to split off from the girls and meet up with them later.

"So guys lets think, what are we going to do?" Zeke asked as the guys found a store to browse in. When the guys had all first got on the basketball team the seniors on the team passed on the team passed on their traditions. When prom had come up that year the captain of the team and the other seniors on the basketball team told them that to somehow always keep the prom invitation originality. The seniors that year gave their girlfriends balloons with the word prom written on them and if they said yes they would tape them to the girls' lockers. So now the traditions from the guys in the basketball team have been alive and well since they started East High.

"I think I've got an idea for you guys?" Troy spoke just as Chad almost broke something. Chad put down the snow globe and the guys walked toward the food court.

"So what's your idea captain?" Chad asked Troy when the guys went off to get food.

Meanwhile the girls were in a store trying on clothes, Gabriella was looking through the clothes rack, Mia was sitting near the dressing rooms where Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha were trying on dresses. Gabriella looked over to her sister and suddenly noticed the bruise on her arm. She wanted to ask Mia about it but didn't want to get her upset if it was nothing. Luckily Taylor came out of the dressing room at the moment.

"OMG, Taylor that looks gorgeous on you." Mia looked up to see Taylor standing in a white dress with a red skinny belt around the waist. Gabriella and Taylor were going through some stuff that Gabriella that Gabriella had found in the store.

"Taylor you look really pretty." Mia said when Gabriella was about to go sit down Taylor pulled her back in their direction.

"Come on Gabriella at least try one thing on, you know you want to." Taylor smiled to her friend.

"Tell you what I will try on this outfit." Gabriella said as Taylor pushed them both into a dressing room as Taylor went to pay for her things Kelsi and Martha came up to her.

"So what's the verdict ladies?" she asked looking at the size of their bags.

"If you must ask we did splurge a bit. We also have some stuff set aside for prom." Martha stated looking to her friend Kelsi.

"Yes now all I need is a date for prom." Kelsi didn't have high hopes for prom but Martha was optimistic about it. Maybe things would turn around when they least expect. The three girls walked back over to the dressing rooms to see what Gabriella and Mia had tried on. They both stepped out of the dressing rooms onto the small platform in front of a mirror. Mia twirled in front of the mirror, Gabriella posed as if someone was taking her picture.

"Gabriella if you weren't my sister I would probably hate you for looking completely gorgeous." Mia said before they went back to change. Gabriella got a text from Troy asking what store they were in. She text him back before heading to the register. The guys came a minute later.

"Hello ladies, how was the shopping extravaganza." Zeke asked to Martha and Kelsi. Gabriella was searching through her purse frantically when Mia asked.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gabriella looked a little worried.

"I can't find my wallet and I'm pretty sure I let if at home on the nightstand next to my bed." Troy placed his arm around Her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"No baby I can't let you…" Troy placed a finger to her lips before talking.

"Relax babe, it's no problem. Mia it's ok I can get it." Troy said noticing Mia was searching through her wallet.

"I couldn't let you…" Troy noticed his head. Mia realized Troy was different from other guys, especially Brandon.

They finished up their shopping and went out to the parking lot. Chad placed the bags along with the bags the guys got for their prom invites in the back of Troy's truck. The girls were curious but Jason just told them they will figure it out, soon. Troy pulled up in front of the Montez home. Mia opened the door, before getting out she turned to Troy.

"Thanks for today, Ihad fun." She smiled before stepping out. Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek.

"Oh, and if you ever want pictures or video of your wonderful girlfriend here don't hesitate to ask." She walked inside as Troy smiled at Gabriella. He grabbed her bags from his truck. Troy noticed Gabriella had a nervous look on her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked getting her attention away from the closed front door.

"While we were shopping today I noticed a bruise on Mia's arm." She seemed pretty scared to admit this to Troy.

"It could be nothing, but if you're really worrying about her just talk to her." They walked to the front door Troy placed her bags down beside his foot. He kissed her before turning away. Gabriella grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss, she had this urge to have him stay but she had to talk to her sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Gabriella was at the top of the staircase when she heard her mom call her from downstairs.

"Gabriella could you please come downstairs?" Ms. Montez said before heading back into the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a second." Gabriella walked into her room and placed her shopping bags on the bed before heading downstairs. She walked into the living room just as her mom sat down. Mia came up behind, she seemed afraid to speak. Gabriella sat on the couch next to her sister, across from their mother.

"I'm sorry I didn't give anyone a warning before I decided to come home." She felt the tears welling up. Gabriella placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you don't have to. We love when you're home." Gabriella was becoming more worried and anxious, what was Mia not telling them.

"School has been a nightmare, I need to get out." The tears had started to come out. Gabriella looked to her mother for answers. no one new what to say, Gabriella squeezed Mia's shoulder to continue.

"A couple of weeks ago these rumors abut me had come up at school. I found out it was started by my ex-boyfriend Brandon, when I dumped him he threatened me in front of everybody. At the time I didn't think what I could do. I had finally had enough of my so called friends ignoring what the truth was." Mia felt the pain of those days resurfacing in her mind and coming back to her heart.

"I found out that Brandon had started another rumor, he told all of his stupid friends that I was easy, everyone had already categorized me as a slut. I went to tell him to stop with all of these lies and…that's when he did it." Mia stopped for a moment, she pulled up her t-shirt to reveal more bruises like the one both Gabriella and Ms. Montez had noticed previously on her shoulder.. The tears started to form in Gabriella's eyes. Ms. Montez hugged Mia before she even spoke again.

"Mom, I need to come home." Ms. Montez shook her head yes. All she wanted was her children safe.

Sunday was spent enrolling Mia into East High School, when they had received her transcripts from Ridgeway Academy they noticed all classes that Mia had already met the requirements to graduate but, she decided to take a student office aid job and graduate with Gabriella. Mia was happy she would be able to start over and be at the same school as Gabriella. They spent another hour and a half at the police station. Mia had informed her mom and sister that if she didn't do this he wouldn't just go after Mia, Brandon would try to hurt them also. She filed a restraining order somehow still not exactly feeling safe. Mia was a little nervous she would be starting over in a new town but was hoping things would be better than at her private school, Ridgeway Academy had become a home away from her family, she had many friends. Unfortunately, due to recent events Mia was wondering if she told anyone here about her past would anyone like her for who she truly is.

Mia's first week at East High had been an o.k. start. Since today was Valentine's Day the school was full of love in the air Mia and Gabriella were walking over to Gabriella's locker when they turned the corner and Gabriella's face held the biggest smile, their was a single red rose with a note taped onto the front of her locker.

"So what's Troy got planned for Valentines day." Mia asked leaning up again the lockers, Gabriella opened the note and read it out loud.

"I hope you love surprises. This Valentines expect anything and everything, love Troy." She smiled not knowing who was standing behind her.

"How sweet, somehow I always new Troy had some ounce of being a romantic guy in him." The one and only Sharpay Evans, Who suddenly noticed Mia was standing behind her sister.

"Well I don't believe we've met, I'm Sharpay, you would be?" she practically pushed passed Gabriella to stand in front of Mia.

"Sharpay this is my sister Mia, Mia this is Sharpay." When the exchange of hello's was over Gabriella found two hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" he asked

"Um…let me think….Matt Damon." She said turning around in his arms to give Troy a kiss.

"Happy valentine's day." She said, she kissed him again before closing her locker. Troy grabbed her books from out of her hand and they walked to class before saying goodbye to Mia.

"I'll see you guys free period." Mia said to them before heading toward the front office. Mia was in a sense happy she didn't have any classes to attend for the day, the only credit she needed for East High was drama and since the wildcats were putting on the musical event of the season possibly there could be something for Mia to get her credit for the year. Mia opened the front door to the office and saw another new student, Tiara Gold.

"Hey Tiara need a late slip?" Mia asked, she put down her bag in the chair next to her desk, she grabbed a small pink slip. The secretary handed her a pen.

"Unfortunately, my alarm clock didn't go off this morning, ready for your first official day of rehearsals?" Tiara asked as Mia grabbed the papers to take to another teacher's room.

"I'm actually getting excited. I heard from Gabriella that you'll be designing the costumes for the show." Mia said as they turned down the hallway.

"Yea I'm really excited, the first time my designs are being used." Tiara said as they walked to her class she said goodbye. Mia delivered some mail to a teacher as Troy came out of the same class Tiara had just gone into.

"Hey Troy, what's new?" she asked wondering where he was headed.

"Gabriella sent you to spy on me?" he asked as they reached his locker, Gabriella had been bugging Troy with asking him if could at least hint at what they would be doing for Valentines Day. Troy just said it was a surprise. He grabbed his stuff and they walked in the direction of Ms. Darbus' class, when they turned the corner Mia felt as if someone had someone had punched her in the stomach when she noticed a familiar figure coming down the stairs at the end of the hall.

"Brandon." She whispered as if taking her last breath. Her knees felt like jelly, she tried to steady herself before Troy caught her.

"Woah , Mia are you alright?" Troy didn't no what could have freaked her out. He looked up at the stairs and noticed that there was just some guy, he smiled and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Mia opened her eyes to find herself lying in a bed.

"Hey you ok?" she jumped at the sound of Gabriella's voice. Troy was sitting next to her on a chair.

"Yes i'm fine, what happened the last thing I remember was...Brandon" she stared up at her sister, Mia seemed lifeless saying his name. Troy wondered what could be going on but if they wanted to tell him then they would is what he decided in his mind. Mia had only known Troy for a short amount of time but she had to come to realize that if Troy really cared about for Gabriella then he deserved the truth.

"I think we should tell him, he deserves to know." Mia spoke up to her sister after being silent for what felt like an eternity. She looked over to her sister who turned to her boyfriend. they sat their telling him every detail. Mia explained to Troy of her situation with Brandon and the reason why she suddenly came home. Now they had to figure out if Brandon was really somewhere in East High and for what reason, could he be their to hurt Mia or her family, unfortunately she thought of something more tragic before coming back to reality.

The rest of the morning went by as normal as could be expected, unfortunately no one new what Sharpay Evans was up to. Ryan was walking to the auditorium when he passed by the library he noticed his twin sister was busy away, or as usual, planning to take down someone. He regretted walking up to her and asking, but he had to know just in case someone had to do damage control.

"Shar, what are you up too?" Ryan sat down next to her, she was typing away on the computer. A wave of fear came over Ryan when he noticed the look on his sisters' face.

"Ryan, why do yoiu think Gabriella's sister mysteriously appeared just a few months before graduation?" Sharpay asked when she finally finished typing.

"Well.." Ryan started to answer but Sharpay interrupted before he could finish speaking.

"Mia Montez has a secret that I intend to find out." Sharpay was a determined woman to say the least. Unfortunately, not a single person would like what would come. Ryan the left the library to head over to the auditorium for rehearsal. Everyone gathered on stage once Ms. Darbus came into the room. Mia introduced herself to everyone once rehearsals officially started. Everything was going great until a couple of girls who idolized Troy Bolton and of course due to that fact hated Gabriella with a passion decided to let something not so totally nice accidentally slip out of their mouths about her precious sister.

"Apparantly this new girl Mia has one sick past. this guy in my English class was talking about how she slept with almost every guy at her other school." Mia wasn't too far away surpringly enough to hear their so called private conversation. She decided to ignore their rude and snarky comments that would be heading her direction. So she focused on her tasks at hand which was to make sure things were in a somewhat organized manor with the cast for this musical she was new to the job she was becoming a pretty organized stage manager. Ryan was choreographing the dancers on stage, Troy and Gabriella were off to the side by the piano with Kelsi rehearsing one of their duet numbers. The bell rang to dismiss everyone and head to lunch. Mia was trying to gather up her stuff and head over to Gabriella,Kelsi, and Troy when the dancers who had been talkiing about her blocked her path.

"So you're Mia." the blonde one spoke

"yea, that's me." she tried to head past them but the blonde girl's brunette confidaunt blocked her path until one of them finally moved Mia pushed past the two anorexic tween wannabees as quick as possible.

"Hey, you ok?" Gabriella asked placing a comforting arm onher sisters shoulder.

"yea i'm good." Mia responded, she would've felt a heck of a lot better if somehow she could find out if Brandon was the guy that was telling the blonde chick all of those lies about her, could he really be somewhere in East High waiting for the right moment to strike and make his move.

"alright let's jet, I'm starving." Troy said placing his arm around Gabriella's waist. She smiled at him as Kelsi started to gather up her stuff. Mia glanced over to the piano, for the longest time Mia had always had the talent for piano but since her incident with Brandon and struggling to come to terms with the situation the love and gift of music that she had seemed to have come back into the forefront of mind for her. The question was could she somehow get the opprotunity to play again, she just needed one moment. The first time she ever approached a piano she didn't even know what to do but it was as if the music was calling out to her. When her family dynamic changed Mia's passion for music increased because the vulnerable state she was in at the point. Music had become such a huge part of her without anyone actually coming to that realization including Mia.

"Mia you coming?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy got off stage and grabbed their stuff.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay here." she said glancing at the piano quickly before answering, she had to get back up their to prove to herself that she still loved it and could actually perform for herself.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked she felt a little uncomfortable leaving her sister alone.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Remember I'm the older sibling." she smiled jokingly at her sister as they walked out of the auditorium. Kelsi was taking some of her music out of her bag.

"Hey Kelsi." Mia said getting out a song she'd been working on since before all of the craziness in her life started to take place.

"Hey what's going on...I didn't know you were a song writer." Kelsi spoke after greeting Mia she noticed her taking out her song sheets. She was curious to see what Mia's talent could lead to. Not many kids at school minus Kelsi of course really had the passion for music as she does. Maybe there was more to Mia then most expected.

The rest of the day went by pretty normal. Except for Sharpay who seemed to be asking almost anyone what they know of Mia. After a short rehearsal Gabriella went home to get ready for her date with Troy.

Troy pulled up in front of the Montez home when he noticed Kelsi walking to the door.

"Hey wildcat." Kelsi greeted her best bud with a smile and a hug before ringing the doorbell. Troy straightened his tie for the third time since stepping out of his truck when Mia finally opened the front door.

"Hey Kelsi, hey Troy nice tie." Mia gestured for the two to step inside, once Troy did his hands became sweaty. He didn't know why he was so nervous all of a sudden, granted this date was fairly important for the couple but he hadn't been this nervous since their first date. Remembering that he now had a feeling of excitement rush over him.

"So what will you both be doing tonight?" Troy asked Mia and Kelsi who both were whispering to eachother not to far off from Troy.

"Just working on the music for the show for the millionth time. If I don't get these songs perfect I might actually fling myself off of an extremely tall building." Kelsi stated, Troy couldn't believe how much pressure she was putting on herself.

"Kels, you are putting way too much pressure on yourself. Just relax you are a sinch for the scholarship." Troy stated comforting his friend. Hopefully his encouraging words would take some pressure off. Although Kelsi was amazingly talented sometimes she did dought why she could actually wind up receiving the scholarship to Julliard. Troy believed she would most likely be the one to get it, out of the four she deffently deserved it.

"I've got a couple ideas for some of the songs so maybe we can put our heads together for the finale." Mia spoke after a moment of silence between the three. They looked up to the staircase when Gabriella came. Troy smiled up at his girlfriend, their magnetic connection they had seemed to make time stop as if nothing else was their. Troy walked over to her placing a lilght kiss onher cheek.

"You look beautiful." They took a few pictures before heading out for their date. Mia and Kelsi decided to hang out in the living room to wait for Ms. Montez to come home for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"Troy, just tell me already." Gabriella had been completely anxious for their date. When they first stepped into his truck Troy had Gabriella place a blindfold over her eyes to keep their date more of a mystery than romance for the time being.

"Ok we're here." Gabriella pulled off the blindfold to have her eyes reveal they were in front of Lava Springs Country Club.

"Troy, what's going on?" she asked turning to her boyfriend when he helped her out of the truck. He wrapped his arm around her waist, they walked into the dining room where their former boss of their previous working experience at lava springs Mr. Fulton who was standing nearby to greet them.

"Well hello again Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez, you both look very lovely this evening." They were seated at a table towards the center of the room. Once they placed their orders for dinner Troy decided it was probably time to explain himself.

"I hope you don't mind we came here." Troy said, feeling completely anxious but extremely nervous at the same time with what he wanted to say to his girlfriend.

"Let's just say I didn't expect this." Gabriella explained.

Their previous summer was spent at lava springs, that is when their relationship was truly tested and almost pushed to its breaking point. When Gabriella had quit Troy had come to realize just how important she had become to him.

They finished dinner Troy decided seconds later it was now or never. The two walked out toward the golf course that was lit beautifully for this night.

"Gabriella, the reason I thought we should come here was when I thought I lost you last summer it made me realize how important you are to me. i don't ever want to lose you..." his voice felt as if he was losing breathe.

"Troy Bolton, you will never lose me as long as I can help it." Gabirella placed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you." Troy felt as if this huge weight had been lifted from his body. Gabriella leaned up and kissed him before speaking back what he hoped she would say.

"I love you too, with all my heart." Nothing could possibly ruin their night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Montez was driving home, for some reason she felt as if something could be wrong. Maybe she was worrying for nothing but she just didn't feel confortable leaving Mia at home when Brandon could be anywhere.

Meanwhile, Mia was actually having a good time hanging out with Kelsi. They were sitting around watching movies and just having some girl time. After finishing a movie Kelsi was walking back from the kitchen when she noticed a strange figure was in the backyard. A wave of panic overtook Kelsi's instincts but, she decided to remain calm just in case the situation wasn't anything more than a friend of there's neither girl could recognize.

"Hey Mia." Kelsi called her over to the window, when they reached over to check if the window was locked the figure started to come closer to the window. Mia grabbed her cell phone and pulled Kelsi to the living room.

"Kelsi,stay inside." Mia whispered to her friend before heading out of the door, facing her fear head on. She couldn't let him excape again to hurt someone else.

"Why, what's going on?" Mia closed the door and walked outside.

"Brandon, I know you're out here." suddenly an arm was wrapped around her neck so tightly she could barely breathe. Mia tried to break away from Brandon's grasp but he was too strong, fighting back was becoming too difficult.

"I am so sick and tired of you spreading all these lies about me." Brandon sounded like the killer from a horror film you could watch with your boyfriend late on a summer night. Mia felt a sharp blade against her back, meaning he had a knife that could easily penetrate her skin. She felt as if she was taking her last breathe for life, Kelsi was screaming not to far away but one of Brandon's so called friends was holding her down.

"Hey!" Mia could barely hear the voice of her savior from behind her head, the blade was thrown from Brnadon's hand due to the impact of Chad Danforth's fist to his face, she could finally breathe again when Brandon was thrown halfway across the lawn. Taylor and Martha helped Mia and Kelsi up.

"Thanks what are you guys doing here?" Mia asked turning to see that Zeke and Jason were holding down Brandon and his little companion to keep them from running away.

"Kelsi gave us a call, so we came over asap. Who is this guy?" Chad asked pointing at Brandon who was bleeding from his nose with his face planted toward the ground due to Zeke holding him down.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Mia ansered, they heard the sirens pull up about five seconds later. Mia pulled her phone out of her pocket to stop the recording she thought if maybe she got Brandon to say anything on tape that it would be enough to put him away or at least get him away from the people she cared for so know one would get hurt by him anymore.

"I called the cops after I called Chad." Kelsi said as the group made their way to the front of the house. Zeke pulled Brandon up this feet, Jason did the same with the other guy.

They talked to the cops for about fifteen minutes, Troy's truck came around the corner not long after. Troy and Gabriella ran over to their friends. After explaining the situation to everyone the police were about to leave when one cop came up to the detective who was questioning Mia and aksed the cop where was Brnadon, apparantly they just put his friend in the back of a squad car and as if by magic Brandon was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the kid?" The Detective turned to the police car and looked to the back seat where only Brandon's accompliss was in plain sight.

"Damn it, go find him." at the sound of these words realizing that the nightmare was still continuing Mia practically collapsed to the ground, Jason caught her and sat her on the curve of the street. The Detective walked back over to her with a n unpleasant look on his face but he was trying to remain calm.

"Look the only thing I can think of telling you right now is go out for a while in case this jerk is stupid enough to come back." They all decided to go out for a few hours just to kill some time,

"Anybody have any clue where we are going?" Zeke asked sitting next to Martha in the back seat of Troy's vehicle. They drove around Albequrque for about Twenty minutes before they wound up in the East High parking lot. The gang walked into the gym and sat in the bleachers. After a minute or two of silence Mia finally spoke.

"I should probably apologize." Mia said

"For what?" Taylor asked looking toward her new friend as to why she was talking like this. Why would she think this way.

"I'm basically putting all of you in danger." The tears started to come from Mia's eyes, Gabriella went over to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Mia, you are going to be fine. You're my sister and nothing is going to happen to you." The reassuring words that came from Gabriella were apparantly true from everyone in the room who all nodded in agreement.

"We're all here for you, if you want us to be or not." Chad said breaking the ice for some laughter in the room.

Not long after things returned to normal between the group and the guys found a basketball and decided to shoot hoops while the girls asked Gabriella about her date with Troy.

"So dude how'd it go?" Chad asked before sending the ball through the net.

"I told her I love her." Zeke passed the ball over Chad when Troy let his little comment slip out. His friends turned to him with different looks on their faces.

"Really?" Jason asked turning away from basketball being passed around them to ask his friend.

"Yes." Troy stated proudly, he was glad he did because otherwise he would be kicking himself for not saying what he meant to his girlfriend.

"Well, we think that is pretty cool." Zeke said, Chad placed his arm around his best friends shoulder before they stood around to talk for a moment. They hadn't taken any time in the past few weeks to just hang out in the gym and play how they had when they first became buds. Troy looked up at the wall to see his Jersey was up on the wall hung with the other numbers of alumni wildcats, he suddenly realized his days being a wildcat were numbered.

They decided to call it a night not long after. Troy dropped everyone off and headed home himself, when he walked inside he heard his parents in the living room. His Mom walked out of the room and into the kitchen as Troy sat next to his Dad on the couch.

"So how was your night?" Jack Bolton asked his son.

"Well it started with a pretty awesome date with Gabriella followed by all of us winding up at the gym for the past couple of hours." Troy felt it was best to leave out Brandon.

"Ms. Darbus said something interesting to me earlier today." Jack Bolton said breaking the silence between the father and son.

"What would that be?" Troy figured out what it most likely was but didn't want to bring it up in front of his Dad who tended to have a one track mind on the subject he was thinking of.

"Congratulations on my son being hand picked by Burkley for college week,plus your mom found the letter when she was doing luandry. Why didn't you say something?" Jack asked turning to his son for an answer to this subject of question.

"I don't know, the only person who seems to be happy about it is Gabriella." Troy said thinking about the moment he and his girlfriend had comtemplating the future.

"So that's what this is about." Jack started, Troy was suddenly feeling so frustrated at this moment. He realized most likely his father was not understanding what could possibly be going on in his mind.

"Dad believe it or not I'm more than just a playmaker. I thought you would've realized that by now." Troy emotions were still bottled inside, this was becoming a conversation to repent some anger, he ran his fingers through his hair and turned to face his dad for what he had to say.

"I'm just saying son don't go to U of A just for me, don't go to Burkley just for Gabriella, Do whatever makes you happy. All i can say is make me proud. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad, but I think I've already made up my mind about this." Troy said as they both walked to the kitchen.

Lucille Bolton was washing up some dishes when Troy sat at the counter next to his father.

"Gabriella is my future." Troy said looking at both of his parents proudly stating this comment to the two of them for the first time. Jack and Lucille stared at one another.

"I told her I love her." Troy didn't know what their reaction would be so he continued..

"I do realize we're both young but this is how I feel." Both of his parents stared at their son for what felt like a lifetime. When Jack left the room to catch up on some paperwork Troy felt as if it would be a good time to talk with his Mom about this Julliard Scholarship situation.

"You know Troy when I was putting up some clothes in your room the other day I found this." She pulled out the booklet Ms. Darbus had given him from Julliard.

"Why didn't you say something, sweetie Julliard is a huge opprotunity." Troy sighed before speaking again. Sometimes it was hard to come to terms with this fact, Troy did feel something when he was on stage, He'd only just realized this but, Basketball had been his entire life since he was a kid.

"I don't think Dad is going to be as happy when he finds out." Troy stated getting off his seat and opening the fridge.

"Promise me you'll think about it?" Lucille asked facing her son.

"I promise." Troy said when walkiing upstairs to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Montez pulled into the driveway, she stepped out of the car and noticed Gabriella and Mia were sitting on the front step. She was hoping this bad feeling was just nothing.

"Hey mom." Gabriella said as she tried to fake a smile to her mother.

"Hi girls, ok please tell me I worried for nothing because at least half of the drive home I felt as if something extremely horrible was happening to one of you or both." Ms. Montez stared at her children before one of them answered.

"We have something to explain." Mia said before telling the night's events to her mother. The only good news that came from the evening is that no onw was seriously hurt. About an hour later Gabriella was sitting in her room when her mother came in.

"So how was your date?" she asked sitting down on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Completely wonderful." Gabriella smiled as if she were floating on cloud nine.

"Troy told me he loves me." Her mother smiled before answering back.

"Oh my gosh, you have to tell me everything." She sat up, they both suddenly heard Mia from down the hallway most likely listening.

"Don't start without me." Mia called from her bathroom. Both Ms. Montez and Gabriella let out a laugh, Ms. Montez was happy for her daughter, but still after hearing the events of the evening before hand she was worried for both Mia and Gabriella's safety.

"I can't believe your boyfriend is such a romantic." Mia said to her sister, this moment captured what the two and their mother have had taken away from them as a family for the past couple of years.

They'd been through so much within' the past few weeks, but the news Ms. Montez had in store for her family couldn't be avoided, Hopefully everything could just fall into place.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter Twelve:

Everyone was hanging out at lunch a week laer. They were trying to forget all of the chaos, especially Mia. troy and chad were a little excited but nervous. They would be inviting Gabriella and Taylor to Prom with their original invitations. The rest of the wildcats noticed something interesting would happen before next class period.

"Well we're gonna take off. Shoot some hoops or something." Chad said signaling troy who said goodbye to his girlfriend and followed Chad.

"Wonder what's going on?" Mia asked while the girls were walking back to class. Jason was standing by the door when they walked up. He seemed nervous, Gabriella noticed that all the guys had their wildcat jackets zipped up to their necks so you couldn't see what could possibly be underneath.

"Troy, what are you up to?" Gabriella asked him before sitting down behind him to take her seat for class. When the bell finallly rang for fifth period history to end Taylor was about to walk into the hall when Chad called after her.

"Yes Chad, I'm listening." Taylor spoke without realizing how nervous Chad was, his face was starting to glisten with sweat, he hadn't been this nervous since their final wildcat basketball game.

"There's something I would like to ask you." He didn't want to mess this up, Taylor was very important to him, as she kept repeatedly reminding him about how to ask her about anything special whether it was tutoring or inviting her on a date.

"ok." Taylor was now becoming a little confused as to why Chad was so nervous. Taylor realized when Chad started talking next his voice became soft as if he were whispering.

"Taylor Mckessie, will you go to prom with me?" He finally spoke those words as if unable to speak ever again straight to her face. Taylor had been looking away from Chad for a moment, when he had said that she looked up at him as if he were joking, the sincerity on his face showed Taylor that Chad was more than just a lazy basketball player. Chad unzipped his wildcat jacket to reveal a white t-shirt that had her name on the front of it. He turned around to reveal the back of please check appropriate boxit have the phrase: PROM? YES OR NO (please check appropriate box for response). Chad placed a sharpie marker in Taylor's hand. Before he turned around she whispered in his ear her response.

" I would love too." They smiled at one another for a moment, Taylor of course checked the box yes. The girls who had been watching this exchange ran over to Taylor, Chad signaled to the guys a thums up for a yes from Taylor. Gabriella was talking with Taylor when Troy pulled her aside to whisper something in her ear.

"Rooftop, next period." she smiled up at him before the bell rang. Gabriella waited about fifteen minutes before grabbing the restroom pass from her teacher and heading the other direction to the rooftop, she headed up the familiar steps to her and Troy's secret hiding spot.

"Hey." she heard his voice come from behind her as she reached the final step to get onto the rooftop. They sat on the bench before Gabriella spoke.

"So, what was the purpose of coming up here?" she asked, Troy took a deep breathe, he was starting to feel pretty nervous.

"There's something i need to tell ou." He stood up and pulled out two prom tickets, Gabriella smiled.

"Also, this is kinda tradition so.." Troy stammered as he revealed his East High Wildcat Jacket to show her a shirt that resembled Chad's with the exception of Gabriella's name minus Taylor's. She gasped noticing her name on the front of it, Troy smiled to her as he placed a sharpie in her delicate hand before turning around for Gabriella to give him an answer.

"just so you know, i would never turn down an invitation from you." Gabriella smiled up at him, she admired that Troy asked her as if she would turn him down. Troy pulled her close for a kiss, they lingered there for a moment taking in the day's events. This would be a prom no wildcat would forget.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The next morning as Gabriella was getting ready for school Mia walked into her room.

"Hey Gabriella can I borrow..." she noticed her t-shirt was decorated as most other girls would be at school. The front of it said PROM DATE and the back of had Troy's name with his number fourteen.

"Nice, are you excited for prom now?" Mia asked smiling at her sister.

"Yea now I can't wait. Did you need something?" Gabriella asked while putting her school books in her bag.

"Could I borrow a shirt? I feel like I have nothing cute to wear." Mia asked once Gabriella nodded her head. Mia pulled out the top she was looking for and walked out of the room to change. She walked out of her bathroom when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." she answered wondering who could be calling before school.

"Hey Mia Its Jason." Jason Cross spoke through the other end of the phone line.

"Hey you, what's up?" Mia asked smiling to the phone wishing Jason could see the look on her face, althoug she was a little nervous getting close to someone for some reason she felt she could trust Jason.

"Nothing much but I was wondering if you could meet me before school today?" Jason asked.

"I'll be right there." she grabbed her duffel bag and went downstairs to tell her sister about her conversation with Jason.

"Wonder what he wants?" Gabriella asked, during her time at east high mia had gotten to know Jason pretty well. They talked almost every day. She was a little apprehensive having someone come close to her once again. Troy's truck pulled up to the school parking lot where Mia could see Jason standing by the fountain.

"See yea later." Gabriella and Troy said as they proceeded in the opposite direction. Mia walked over to Jason.

"Hey." she said smiling to him.

"Hey, look um...there's something I wanted to ask you." Jason was fidgeting with his hands in his pockets. Mia couldn't understand why he was nervous.

"Well I'm right here." Mia stated she was wondering why Jason could be acting this way.

"Yea right, well you see I didn't know if maybe...Mia will you go to prom with me? Jason asked almost blurting out.

"I'd be honored." she answered smiling at him, Jason was pretty much in shock he didn't realize she had said yes.

"Does that mean yes?" Obviously still in shock.

"Yes Jason." They smiled at one another before Jason realized something.

"These are for you. he pulled out a small arrangement of flowers from behind his back.

"Thank you so much." They hugged one another not realizing that a raging pair of eyes weren't to far away off in the distance plotting his next victim.

--------------

Everyone gathered in the auditorium for rehearsals during free period. Mia was with Kelsi helping with the music for the show. Tiara came by to take people's measurements for their costumes.

Ryan was helping Martha with some of the choreography, everything seemed to be coming together. Ms. Darbus was teaching the new crop of detention kids about the menace of cell phones. Mia looked over to see Jason looking at her with a huge grin on his face. Rehearsals went without one mistake during free period. Sharpay was adding her own spin on a piece of music Kelsi had just shown her when she noticed another name on it.

"Written by Kelsi Neilson and Mia Montez." Sharpay realized maybe this could be her ticket to figure out some truth to this mystery. She walked down the hall from her locker to locate Gabriella.

"So apparantly you're not the only Montez that has some talent." Sharpay said showing her the song sheet.

"Sharpay what's the big deal. Mia and Kelsi wrote the song, just back off before you regret doing something you'll wind up hating yourself for." Gabriella said shutting her locker closed. By lunch Sharpay was sitting with Ryan telling him all about her conversationwith Gabriella.

"Don't you see, Gabriella knows why Mia suddenly appeared out of thin air." Sharpay was trying to think up some way this could benefit her.

"Look Shar, I think Gabriella is right. Just let it be, Don't you have more importantthings to focus on like um...prom." Ryan was trying to distract Sharpay from plotting to take down Mia, so of course prom would be a good distraction for any girl.

"I guess." Sharpay stood up to throw away her lunch as Ryan let out a deep breathe.

"What a relief." he said to himself before heading to his next class, hopefully Sharpay would grow up and let this all go.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Mia and Jason had decided to gon a double date with Gabriella and Troy. mia would've normally been nervous but, things with Jason were going great. Since she finally didn't have to hide who she really was with a guy. The four were hanging out at the mall when the subject of Gabriella's birthday came up.

"Come on you gotta be excited. Zeke even said he'd bake your cake." Jason said as he and troy sat back down. They were in the food court, Troy was still trying to figure out what to get Gabriella for her birthday. He new that it had to be something special.

'Alright sis, what do I get for the girl who has everything?" Mia asked looking to Gabriella and Troy.

"Mia you know I'm not to big on gifts." Gabriella said dumping her trash into the bin. Troy pulled Gabriella close as the four proceeded lazily around the mall. When Jason and Mia had gone into another store Troy decided to ask Gabriella what she really wanted for her birthday.

"I don't need anything Troy, honestly." Gabriella said as they passed a particular store an idea popped into Troy's head. They stayed at the mall for another twenty minutes before the four teens decided to head home.

----------

It was now a few days until college week so the gang was pretty anxious. Since Mia had started at East High late into the year she wasn't exactly sure what to do. It came in conversation as Mia was talking with Kelsi the next day at school.

"It is a hard decision." Kelsi said as she shut her locker closed and proceeded down the hall with Mia. Mia eyes were drooped low due to not getting enough sleep the night before, she stayed up to talk with Jason. After he snuck out of her room around midnight she received a text that woke her from Kelsi saying Ryan Evans had asked her to prom.

"Not for you, at least you've got Julliard. I'm technically done with school yet I don't know what I should do next fall." Mia was starting to feel pretty bummed thinking about her future. Since it was becoming a short time until the opening for the big musical Dress rehearsals were in full swing, with everyone getting anxious,nervous, and even excited. It seemed as if Tiara had taken everyone's measurements for their costumes a hundred times. Jimmy Zara noticed her frantic state that day and decided to give her a little pep talk.

"Dude you gotta chill..." Jimmy said relaxing his arm muscles before Tiara might've accidentally poked him with a needle so he could stop talking. She was taking everyone's measurements for their final fitting of all the costumes.

"Whatever you're done, next person please.' Tiara called as another dancer came forward to get the end of her skirt fixed.

"Thank god, you're amazing at this Tiara." Martha said once she finished fixing her costume.

"That's what I'm here for." Tiara said smiling up at her. Donny wasn't to far away fixing the lights while Mia was supervising. Since most of the senior's that were in the musical would be gone for college week their under studies were learning as they were. After rehearsals later that afternoon the wildcats were all sitting together helping Gabriella plan her party.

"This party is going to be the place to be." Zeke said while they all sat down next to a tree near the school parking lot a short distance from the back entrance from the gyn. Gabriella and Taylor were going over the guest list when Kelsi,Mia, and Martha sat down next to them.

"So who is all coming?" Chad asked after greeting his friends.

"Pretty much everybody." Gabriella answered smiling to them. She was getting pretty anxious for this to be her first big party with a bunch of friends. While this conversation was going on Mia thought it was the one opportunity to bring up a certain member possibly not on the guest list.

"Hey Gab, have you thought about maybe inviting Dad?" Mia asked knowing the look that was already coming from her sister.

"No, not really why?" Gabriella asked as she handed over the guest list to Taylor and settled her head on Troy's chest.

"Just wondering, I mean he is our father whether we like it or not." Mia stated turning to Jason for support on what to say next.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Gabriella honestly didn't even know how to feel about the situation. Since their parents divorce both Gabriella and Mia didn't understand how they could have a relationship with their dad. He still lived in New York city running his business, the two got to see him every six months at least during the summer they use to spend part of their time with him but it seemed as if his attention span to his children was growing weaker by the minute. When they stopped visiting their father the dynamic between father and children changed. The last time Mia or Gabriella spoke to him was an emotional roller coaster for their family, turns out their dad had been leading a double life. yes he cheated on their mother with another women but the affair had become his other family. When the divorce became final he chose to basically neglect his real children his how the Montez woman saw the whole scenario. Mia and Gabirella both thought it was best to not have a relationship with their father, it wasn't that he didn't love them as he kept explaining to them but they both told him he should've handled it differently. They felt he had become a different person now that he had these other children and he didn't want to screw them over like he had to them. The party plans were situated for now so the group decided it was time to head off as it was getting late.

"You excited for your party?" Troy asked Gabriella after dinner that evening.

"Yea we're gonna have a blast." Gabriella just realized her birthday will come the weekend before graduation, a day where everything in their world will change. She thought as long as Troy would be around than everything else would somehow magically fall into place and maybe the world wouldn't be so scary. Troy could sense something was on her mind but he didn't want to make her upset. His mind drifted back to a conversation Mia and Gabriella were somehow able to have in front of their friends. Since most secrets between the gang had come out within the past few week but Troy was hoping if Gabriella was afraid of telling him something that she would tell him whatever it was within' time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Good luck you guys.' Mia was saying good bye to Zeke and Kelsi, college week was officially in full swing. Zeke had decided that he wanted to fulfill his dream and decided to check out one of the top colonary school's in New York.

"What am I going to do without you?" Kelsi was becoming emotional giving her best friend Mia a hug.

"What about me?" Troy said giving Kelsi a sad face. Gabriella started laughing before grabbing her bag from the back of Troy's car.

"You too Troy, guys I'm serious these next couple of weeks..." Kelsi started before tearing up, Ryan then came and put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Kelsi, everything's gonna be alright." Ryan stated looking to his friends faces, even Sharpay who was becoming emotional realizing her days of ruling the east high halls are pretty much said and all stood around for a moment taking in the emotions given off by the other person around them. Suddenly Gabriella felt a force that would've pushed her face first to the ground if Troy wasn't able to catch her in time as she fell into his arms.

"Hey watch it." Troy said playing the protective boyfriend card once again. The clumsy skateboarder stood to his feet before apologizing.

"Sorry dude, totally my bad on that one." of course the one and only Jimmy 'Rocketman' Zara was the dude behind the voice.

"Sorry about the lame entrance, you ok Gabriella?" Jimmy asked, the guys were just shocked that he seemed somewhat concerned. Jimmy wasn't a jerk but sometimes he did forget to apologize.

"It's cool rocketman, I'm good." Gabriella responded sweetly. Troy placed an arm around her waist as Jimmy stumbled away. Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend, the couple noticed the smirks and chuckles coming from Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"What's so funny." Mia asked looking to her boyfriend Jason, who had a huge smirk on his face standing next to the other guys who also looked amused.

"Let's just say Gabriella has a fan." Chad stated, Taylor hit his arm arm to get him to stop laughing. Their statement however was completely true, the young freshman and sophmores this year had become mesmerized by her.

"Well last time I checked I was still your number one fan." Troy said placing a soft kiss to her lips. Since the buses that would take them on their journey this week wouldn't be at school for another fourty five minutes they all decided to go hangout in the cafeteria. Everyone started talking to eachother about what they would be doing during this trip. Gabriella and Troy eventually broke away from the crowds of people forming of excited seniors to step out to their favorite place to be alone, the rooftop. They sat on the bench for a while not really saying anything. The time they had together right now was precious, which is something they had both come to realize. Troy was looking down at his girlfriend, knowing unsure of what the coming week would bring for the two he didn't know what to say or do. He was nervous that Gabriella wouldn't want to be with him once starting college. Troy realized within' the recent weeks events he could spend forever loving Gabriella. She was all he wanted or needed right now, just seeing her smile made him smile. Nothing else mattered to him.

"Troy you know that I love you." Gabriella reassured him breaking the silence that had fallen over them within' the past few minutes. She stared into his crystal blue eyes for a moment breathing in his cologne, never wanting this moment to end.

"Of course." Troy placed both of his arms around her waist, hugging every curve of her body. It was as if someone drew the most perfect photo of the new romeo and juliet, overcoming new obstacles as the couple sat their and silence loving eachother without having to say a word. Gabriella had been telling Troy she wanted everything around them to slow down. She was reassured by him once again having him stick by her side through it all.

"What if I don't go?" Gabriella asked catching Troy's eye with a somewhat stunned look to his face.

"As in not going to stanford." Troy answered, she nodded her head to show she wasn't kidding. He let out a breathe knowing he couldn't be selfish even if he wanted to be. They both needed to live their dreams no matter where they were.

"We could both go to U of A and you could play basketball." she started to answer, Troy held up his hand to signal her to stop.

"No way Gab, you have been dreaming of stanford for as long as I've known you. Like it or not you're going.' He wasn't going to have her wind up giving everything away that she had worked her whole life for within one moment, he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror knowing she would be unhappy in the end if she didn't go to stanford.

"I know this but, I'm just scared.' She said letting out a sad sigh.

"Scared of what?" Troy asked looking confused, what could be horrible about going to the school of your dreams? Troy thought before she answered his question.

"My future with you, our future together." she answered staring to the ground Troy placed his pointer finger and his thumb under her chin to meet her eyes with his.

"I love you, everythings going to be alright." With those words he placed a breathe taking kiss upon her lips. Once the couple pulled away to take a breahe of air for a moment Gabriella heart started to flutter, she had never felt so close to Troy before that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Alright children, it's time to get going." one of the teachers announced when walking into the cafeteria. As the wildcats were gatherimg their things Chad decided to ask a burning question,

"So Captain, you still gonna try to come?" chad asked looking to Troy for a quick answer hoping it was a deffinite yes. Troy had told the guys that he would try come back a day early so he could at least visit the campus.

"yeah, I thiink so." Troy said letting out a breathe putting down his girlfriend's heaviest suitcase. The wildcats all stood together for a moment knowing this week would set in motion their futures. It was now to scary to comprehend their futures were coming full speed if they were ready for it or not.

"Well I guess this is it." Martha said letting out a tearful sigh, everyone was getting emotional.

"yea." Jason said turning to Mia, he placed his arm around her waste.

"Guys know one is dying here, we're all gonna be friends no matter what." Troy said speaking his mind. They all separated, saying their goodbyes to each other somehow leaving Troy and Gabriella to say their goodbyes to each other in private.

"Everything's gonna be ok, right?" Gabriella asked with a look of fear and worry coming over her speaking to Troy.

"Of course, we're gonna be fine." Troy placed his hand to stroke her cheek before he kissed her, gabriella felt odd for getting so emotional. she had finally found a home with East High and the love of Troy. She felt as if a part of herself would be disappearing the day of graduation. Looks like their time as wildcats was on hold for now.

-------------

Troy was a little apprehensive boarding the bus to Burkley University, no one ever noticed his talents outside of basketball. he felt as if there was no pressure for just one moment. Yet, the thought of not being a wildcator with any of his friends for a long time made the future more bitter to swallow. The only upside of the possibility of Troy choosing Burkley was Gabriella would be a half hour away from him. Gabriella had just awoke from the interesting bus ride as they stopped in front of stanford university. Now her future was in plain sight, at least academically yet something still felt unsettled to her. The good thing about choosing Stanford, Troy was only a short distance away, if he chose Burkley. Chad and Jason got off their bus to be greeted by the entrance to U of A. Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, and Martha all had the same bus and plane ride to get to New York for college week at Julliard. Now or never wildcats.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Back at East high the school was quiet due to the small group of seniors still hanging around town. Lucille Bolton was walking the somewhat familiar halls to find her husband. She turned the corner to his office when she noticed Gabriella's sister Mia heading to her. Since Mia and Gabriella were so close and Troy and Jason were practically brothers as well and Mia had become another regular around the Bolton Home.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton." Mia greeted her with a sincere smile. "Hello, you wouldn't happen to know where my husband is at?" Lucille asked the young student.

"He should be in his office." Mia answered pointing straight down the hallway.

"Thanks." they said goodbye to one another, she walked into the doorway of her husbands office, he was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper when he looked up and noticed her in the doorway.

"Hey, everything o.k.?" he asked with a concerning look to his face. She seemed distant and frightened for a reason unknown to her husband.

"I need to tell you something." Lucille stated finally letting out a breathe, she really needed to explain this situation to both her husband and son together but, with recent news and events she had to somehow explain this him. The question was just how to do that exactly?

---------

Troy placed his bags down, the dorm room he would be sharing with another east high senior coming for college week, digging out his phone at that moment he received a text message from Gabriella saying: _hey, got to campus early, wanna meet up--xx._ He sent back saying he'd be there soon, not either of them knowing who would give Gabriella somewhat of a shock by being in there presents.

-------

"You obviously want to tell me what is bothering you, what's wrong hunny?" Jack Bolton was becoming very anxious, his wife just couldn't form the words for what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just..." she tried to go on but the tears started to form on her face.

"whatever it is, we'll get through it." Her husband said brushing away her tears. she decided then that she was ready to face her past once again. It wouldn't be easy but her families future safety was on the line.

"When I was in high school there was this guy who took an interesting liking to me." she said letting out a short breathe, she had to face this no matter how much it hurt.

"I never went out with him but, it seemed as if everytime I turned around he was there. One day after I got off work he showed up and asked me out, when I told him no he just snapped and came after me, luckily my friends showed up. He didn't come to school for a week so that made me nervous all of the time. The day he came back, he brought a gun." The tears formed once again in her eyes.

"He first shot my friends, then aimed at me, so I ran and hid from him for as long as I could. He found me behind a bookcase in the library and hit me repeatedly and this morning he found me." All of this was for sure a lot to take in at once, Jack pulled her forward and spoke aloud.

"Everything is going to be ok." Lucille was in a fragile state with suddenly feeling her son's age once again.

---------

The bus finally came to a stop, Troy stepped off the bus and walked to the coffee shop that Gabriella had said they would meet up at. He walked inside to find her sitting by the window.

"sorry I'm late, actually this time it wasn't my fault because the bus has apparently been running late all day." Troy said once he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"No worries I just got here." Gabriella responded with a smile on her face. There drinks came about five minutes later. The couple sat around talking until they were about to leave, Trooy helped Gabriella out of her seat when the door to the coffee shop opened she almost fainted. Could it honestly be him? she thought for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked very concerned.

"It's nothilng, we should just get going." They walked to the door when the man called out to Gabriella.

"Do you know him?" Troy asked placing a protective arm around her.

"Not exactly, he's just my father." she said facing Troy, she slowly turned around and faced him. After all of this time he had to show up now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Gabriella continued to walk away from the coffee shop as Troy trailed behind her, he didn't understand why Gabriella was practically running away from him.

"I don't understand." Troy stated to her once being able to catch up with her, something was wrong. Troy could sense when something was wrong with Gabriella.

"Please just drop it." Her eyes were red as if she had been crying, all Troy wanted was for her to be happy. They sat at the bus stop for about fifteen minutes when the voice of Gabriella's father broke the silence once again.

"Sweetheart, I just want to talk." he was wearing a tie that looked like one Mia and Gabriella had sent him for christmas a couple of years back.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Gabriella stated, she pulled Troy closer to her as if wanting protection. What had he done to her and Mia not to mention their mother was horrible, replacing them in a blink of an eye. Gabriella was certain that she would never be able to count on her father ever again.

-------------

Kelsi was sitting at the piano with Ryan nearby.

"Hey people." Martha said landing on the couch after an exhausted day of dancing.

"Has anyone seen Sharpay?" Zeke asked frantically.

"No why?" Ryan asked back turning off the t.v. and flicking on the stereo.

"We well...kind of have a date." Zeke said, all of their eyes landed on Zeke.

"Really?" Kelsi asked

"Yes, now can someone please give me a hand?" He asked holding up two different colored shirts.

-----------

Gabriella was sitting back in the cramped room she was staying in for the week. Troy had offered to go get the two of them something to eat while she had decided to stay and keep up with her party planning for her birthday. Since it was only a few weeks away she wanted to check over every detail. There was a light knock on the door, Gabriella figuring it was Troy being polite walked over and proceeded to open it. Until she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Hello Gabriella." Brandon spoke with a whisper to his voice. She tried to close the door but he stuck his foot out, neither one noticed that Troy was approaching the room. He shoved Brandon to the ground with all his muscle.

"Are you ok?" he asked her placing an arm around her protectively. They alerted campus security and the police back home just in case. They both realized he probably wouldn't stop until there were casualties.

"Gab I am so sorry, are you sure you are ok? Gabriella had decided to call her sister and mom to just warn them. The police spoke to Mia after she finished talking to Gabriella.

"So you are saying there's no way of finding him?" Mia asked, the doorbell rang as the two officers got up to leave, "There's nothing we can do right now but, all we can say is don't go anywhere alone." The two officers left the house, Mia turned towards the kitchen where Jason and Chad were sitting at the table talking quietly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Troy told us what happened to Gabriella, we wanted to make you were alright." Jason said pulling her towards him. During the time they had spent together Jason and Mia had become close. Mia was nervous about anything Jason expected from her but he swore that Mia could trust him.

"So how's college week so far?" Mia asked pulling out a chocolate chip cookie from the jar at the center of the table. "interesting, there film school is amazing." Jason answered.

----------

"I guess we should call it a night." zeke spoke softly. He had been worried about this evening for the past 24 had shown Zeke some of her favorite spots in New York, including broadway. Zeke got to understand why Sharpay has become the way she is. Zeke understood things now, better than before.

"Goodnight Zeke." Sharpay said before placing a kiss to his cheek. "Sweet dreams." Zeke whispered in her ear.

--------------

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, unable to sleep. Ever since what had happened with Brandon the night before she hadn't been able to sleep. Troy could sense if something was wrong but, Gabriella didn't want him to worry. Gabriella was tired from the day she had, an early look at what to expect their first week as freshman this fall. She pulled her phone from the nightstand to read the clock. It was after midnight so to call Troy was out of the question. This trip had become a nightmare compared to what she thought it would be like getting to know her roommate wasn't one choice, she was barely in the room for more than five minutes tops. When she had heard about what happened with Brandon she was just worried if any of her stuff was taken. Gabriella's phone beeped suddenly, a text from Troy saying he couldn't sleep and to open the door to the room. Gabriella got up from the bed, she opened the door slowly to see Troy standing in front of her.

"Nice night for a walk." Troy explained jokingly. Gabriella kissed him quickly and pulled him into the room before school security showed up. "couldn't sleep." Troy answered before Gabriella could ask what he was doing there. Troy was lying on the bed, Gabriella was sitting at his feet when she spoke up.

"I hate him." Gabriella spoke through gritted teeth. Troy sat up, pulling her towards his chest. "Who?" he asked "My father." she wanted to explain her actions from when the couple saw him in the coffee shop.

"It was bad enough what he did, but for him to just brush off Mia and I for his other so called family then, the moment he comes back into my life that's when he wants to be my father." the tears started streaming down. "Gab.." Troy whispered. "please Troy just keep him away from me." She was becoming really upset. Troy didn't like seeing her like this.

"Did you tell Mia?" he asked. "Not yet, I will when we get home, I promise." Troy wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek. They stayed up talking about their events of college week.

"Have you given anymore thought to Julliard or U of A?" Gabriella asked. "I think I've made my final decision on school for next fall." Troy stated looking down at Gabriella. He took a deep breathe before speaking. "Gabriella, I understand that you want me to be happy but the only way I'll be happy is if we're together." Troy looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you saying...?" Gabriella tried to speak but somehow the words wouldn't come out. "You're my forever." With that Troy kissed gabriella passionately.

---------------

Sharpay and Zeke had been acting strange around one another since their infamous date. "So do you like him now?" Ryan asked his sister, he was sitting on her bed while Sharpay was looking around the room for something.

"I don't know, it's weird." she answered. " What do you mean?" Ryan asked as he heard the front door to their loft apartment open, Kelsi had returned from her music class intro for upcoming freshman.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked sitting down on Sharpay's decorative bed next to Ryan. "Sharpay's in love with Zeke." Ryan anounced. Sharpay scowled to her twin brother, yet the thought had come to mind that maybe she felt something for the basketball playing chef.

----------

Gabriella was running late for her class, although for the college week students tardiness did not apply. They all sat in the room and got to have the experience of what life will become in the fall as freshman. She walked in and grabbed a seat towards the middle of the room.

"Class, today we have a guest speaker joining us. Since some of you might be worried what you will be majoring in. Plus it gets you out of working in here for the houir. Now please welcome Gregorio Montez." The room had a small applause, Gabriella looked over to him, why was he following her? he screwed up their family. She couldn't stand her father at this moment.

His speech went on, he interacted with other students while still trying to get her attention.

"How about you young lady?" He was actually talking to her. Gabriella was getting really angry. She crossed her arms around her chest. "What about me?" she answered back with a scowling stare to him.

"What would you like to major in while attending college." He looked at her confused, why was she acting this way class she really couldn't help but be angry with him. "Nothing you need to know of." Gabriella spoke loud enough for him to here. Her anger was turning into rage. She stood up to stand next to him, if he was going to treat her like this then the others needed to know why. " What did I do, sweetheart." He whispered.

"Don't even go there, and you know what you did.' Gabriella answered. "I think the others in this room need to know what you did." she made her way over to the middle of the room, the professor looked over to Gregorio if they should stop her but he realized she had to get all of it out.

"My father may look like a good family man but, none of you may see that he is trying to hide that he screwed over me, my sister, and our mother. I don't know what great, respected man would do that without realizing the consequences. Don't you care that you hurt us?' she looked directly at him.

" I regret that it all ended badly." he spoke with sincerity. "Really, then why did you never apologize for what you did to us." How could she ever have a relationship with her dad if she didn't trust him.

-----------

Troy was walking down the hallway to meet the dean of the school and some of the teachers here. To say he was a little nervous would be an understatement. He didn't understand as to why. His first set of class had worked out well, although he was nervous about starting at Burklee in the fall it was ultimately his decision. He walked into the office and made his way over to the secretary, for some reason she seemed a bit familiar to him but he didn't understand why.

"excuse me, I have a meeting with the dean of students." Troy spoke politely. "Name.' she spoke before looking at him. "Troy Bolton." he said. " I thought I recognized you, you look so much like your mom." she said before realizing what that didn't mean to Troy, how could she know his mother?

"Do you..." He started speaking until someone came up from behind him. "Troy Bolton, step into my office son." The dean gave a smile before the two sat down.


	19. Chapter 19

ch. 19:

" So I hear that you have received an offer to attent here this fall." Dean Larrison said. "Yes sir." Troy responded, although his mind was still on what had just happened with the secretary. The dean pulled out Troy's file, they reviewed why he would want to attend this school. Suddenly the subject of his mother came up once again. Was there something he didn't know?

"I think we should bring up of your mother now." Dean Larrison noticed the look on Troy's face. "Is something wrong Troy?" he asked, Troy ran his fingers through his hair before speaking. "I'm a little confused sir." They both heard a knock at the door. the secretary came in the room.

"Yes Riley." The dean asked, Troy was loking as if she would be able to answer the question on his mind. "Sorry to interrupt but there is someone else here to see you." she stepped away to let in the person waiting, Troy's mom. "Dean Larrison, I was hoping we could talk." she spoke softly. "Mom what's going on?" Troy felt scared at the moment, not knowing what to do.

Mrs. Bolton explained to her son the gist of the situation. He couldn't believe what was going on. Some sick person was after her because his mom rejecting him. "Obviously we are concerned for every students safety here." The dean said facing Troy. They all walked out of the room taking in the emotion from the situation.

"I hope you understand why it took me such a long time to tell you." Lucille said to her son as the two sat in the coffee house Troy and Gabriella had come to previously. "Mom, since you were honest with me I figured I should do the same." He explained the situation with Brandon all that had happened. "I didn't want you or dad to worry." Troy said. "I'm just glad everything's finally out in the open." She said as their order came to the table. "Where's Dad?" Troy said after a moment of silence.

"Changing all of the locks on the doors and windows." she answered

-----------------

"You actually told him that." Taylor said reacting to her friends story. Gabriella had explained to her what had happened with her father.

"I was angry." Gabriella said sitting up on her bed. "Well i'm glad you finally told him how you feel." Taylor said "yea, otherwise I don't think I could've ever done it again." Gabriella's phone buzzed, a text message from Troy asking if she wanted to hang out there last night of college week. "Hey Taylor I gotta go." Gabriella said, she didn't receive an answer for a moment. "Yea sure, I'll talk to you later." she said in a hushed tone before hanging up. Either her eyes were playing tricks on her or the figure in the courtyard was Brandon.

* * *

Gabriella was speechless, after receiving a text from Troy she met up with him and Mrs. Bolton--since she was an important part of their lives she thought it was best to tell her. They left the coffee house to have dinner.

"Well I think I should get going, do you both know if you'll be home soon?" Lucille asked after they stepped out of the local college diner. "I think Troy was going to check out U of A, plus you haven't played basketball all week, right babe." Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Yea so sometime tomorrow morning." Troy said facing his mom, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "Well then I will see you both tomorrow." she hugged them both and headed home. "You know you don't have to come home early with me." Troy stated later on in the evening as they were packing up Gabriella's belongings.

"I think it's best if I do. I don't want mom to worry, plus I think I should tell them what happened with my dad." Gabriella said placing the last of her clothing in her bag. They put aside her belongings and sat on the bed in silence. Getting back to school meant the future was coming fast.

"So this is it, these last few weeks..." Gabriella stated trailing off. "Hey it's gonna be fine. We still got the show,prom,and graduation." Troy said smiling to his girlfriend. "Yea but it's all ending." she said sadly, "Don't think of it that way, it's the start of a new adventure." Troy said kissing her before the couple fell asleep. Gabriella woke in the middle of the night from another nightmare, she'd been having them since the Brandon incident. She didn't want to worry Troy but she felt like something horrible was going to happen once she and her friends returned home. Gabriella had no idea how good her intuition was.


End file.
